The Fox's New Playgound
by Ganz
Summary: Voldemort had some problems when he cast the killing curse at Harry on that fateful day. Now, Harry and the Kyuubi are sharing a body. Nothing good can come from this, for others at least. Slight HP/Naruto crossover. Less crazy after first chapter.HIATUS!
1. Binding of the Souls

Here we go! An attempt at a story that popped into my head not long ago while I was trying to sleep. It is a very slight crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything in the Harry Potter-verse or the Naruto-verse.

* * *

It was October 31st, 1981, and for the most part, it was a quiet day for the Potters. It was nearing midnight, and Lily and James Potter had just put their one year old son, Harry, to bed. Just before they called it a night as well, they heard the sound of someone apparating outside their house. James, thinking it to be Sirius, his best friend, told his wife Lily to go upstairs and 'Keep the bed warm.' But unfortunately for him, it wasn't Sirius, but instead it was Lord Voldemort, A.K.A He-who-must-not-be-named, A.K.A the Dark Lord. The door was viciously kicked in by Lord Long-name. A struggled shout of "Lily!" was all James could manage before the Dark Lord sent an emerald green '_Avada Kadavra' _sailing towards his chest, connecting less than a second later, and sending a now dead James Potter careening to the ground.

Now ascending the stairs, Lord I-have-a-French-name-because-I-think-it-makes-me-sound-cooler started to hum a tune. It sounded an awful lot like 'Mary had a little lamb,' but the Dark Lord insisted it was 'Voldemort just killed a man.' Reaching the top of the stairs, he went to the left, his robes billowing behind him. He was quite glad he forced Snape to teach him that.

Hearing a doorknob starting to turn behind him, he saw the female Potter walk out of what he assumed to be a bedroom. Normally he would have just sent an Avada Kadavra at her, but her attire, or lack there of made him hesitate slightly. All she had on were two star-shaped pasties covering her nipples and a leaf covering her vajayjay. (Lord Voldemort had problems saying vagina.) Sighing, he sent the green death towards her before she even realized he was there.

Turning back around, he went to the end of the hall, to a room he was positive belonged to the youngest Potter. Opening the door, he saw the crib in the corner of the room, and nearly started skipping towards it. Of course, if anyone saw him, he would just say he tripped on one of the many toys scattered on the floor. Now hovering over the crib, he saw the bump in the blanket formed by one Harry Potter.

Of course, Lord Frenchy-death had no problems killing children, and he usually just did it while they slept. But this child was a special one, it was the one prophesied to destroy the Dark Lord, so he felt inclined to wake the child up. Prodding the young boy with his wand, Harry awoke, and he was not happy.

Normally, Harry was the one to wake other up with his crying. He was not used to people waking him up. Rolling over to see the perpetrator, he did what any person would do when someone pisses them off. He flipped Lord Voldemort the bird. Now, Harry Potter was known for being the first to survive the killing curse, but only one person knows that Harry was also the first person to flip off the Dark Lord.

Lord Deathly-afraid-of-death was enraged. No one told him, or gestured at him, to fudge off, NO ONE! He reacted the only way he knew how, by sending an _Avada Kadavra _at the child. Of course, this was the worst mistake he could have possibly made. Being as enraged as he was, Lord Half-blood-muggle-hater didn't quite cast the spell correctly. He over-emphasized the second syllable, and used a slashing-jab motion, instead of a swishing-point.

The small mistakes in the spell caused it to backfire when it hit Harry. Instead of forcefully ripping the soul out of the child, it had some very, very, unexpected results. At the same moment that the Dark Lord cast the killing curse, in an alternate dimension, a similar 'spell' was cast, to forcefully rip the soul out of an entity.

The botched _Avada Kadavra_ created a wormhole between the world of Harry Potter, and the world of Naruto. The pull on the Kyuubi's soul was immense. The Shinigami was starving, and the Kyuubi would be a most delicious meal. But the wormhole had the stronger pull, ripping the demon fox lord's mind and soul from the Shinigami's grasp, leaving Naruto with all the Kyuubi's demon chakra, but that's another story all together.

At the other end of the wormhole, and the focus of this particular story, the Kyuubi was forced into the tiny Potter, entwining their minds and souls, permanently.

As the wormhole closed within the raven haired youth, he exploded, and it was so large that it blew up the entire world. THE END!

…

…

…

…

What?

…

…

…

…

I think it's a great story and doesn't need anymore telling!

…

…

…

Gah! Fine! Disregard that whole blowing up thing…*mumbles about readers ruining his fun.*

As the wormhole closed within Harry's body, a stunning white light flared in the room. The heat from the light disintegrated everything in the room, the only solid thing in the room was Harry. The Not-so-light Lord watched on in his wraith form, utterly shocked at the turn of events. He was pretty pissed also, he rather liked his body, and now he had to go and find a new one, how troublesome. Giving one last dirty look, sort of hard without a tangible face, in the direction of the glowing Harry, he soared away from Godric's Hallow.

The glow around Harry faded, showing a slightly change infant. His pupils were slits, much like a fox, and the iris, while still dominated by emerald green, had red swirled into them. His hair also had more of a silky texture to it, much like fur.

A few short minutes later, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Rubeus Hagrid were outside the kicked in front door of Godric's Hollow. Sprinting inside, Sirius saw the body of his long-time best friend James lying on the floor, his dead, cloudy, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

Knowing the fate that could have possibly stricken both Lily and Harry, he turned towards the stairs. Both Hagrid and Dumbledore were already at the top of the stairs, Hagrid laying his giant coat over the scantily clad form that was once Lily Potter's living body.

"Headmaster, I think I need to stay outside." Stated Hagrid, looking a little pale in the face.

"Of course Hagrid, we will be out momentarily." Said the aged Headmaster, while he turned towards the little boy wonder's room.

Sirius followed Dumbledore into Harry's room and let out a sigh of relief when he saw our now fur-headed protagonist was crawling about his room, but then gasped quite loudly when he saw the condition of the room.

Nothing solid remained in the room. Everything was an ashy dust. It had seemed like someone burned every object, yet there were no scorch marks to be found. In the middle of the room was the slightly moist pile of ash, that smelled slightly of urine.

"Albus, what could have possibly happened here?" Sirius questioned the almost senile Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I don't know, my boy," Albus replied, "but my best guess would be that Lord Voldemort attempted to cast the killing curse at our young Harry, and it backfired."

Sirius walked over to pick up the last living Potter. Immediately Harry fell asleep, allowing Sirius to closely inspect him for damage. "Sir," Sirius glanced towards Albus, who glanced up from the moist, ashy remains of He-who-must-be-hyphenated "you might want to check this out."

"There is no injury to Harry, is there Sirius?"

"No Sir," He replied "but his hair and eyes, they're different."

Slowly standing from his crouch, the quirky Headmaster made his way over to the Black family heir. Feeling Harry's hair, and looking into the child's eyes, he could only think of one thing to say, "What in the name of all holy magic happened to this boy!"

Shocked by the old coots outburst, but still more worried over his godson's safety, he cast a diagnostic spell on the child. Normally, when this spell is cast on someone, different areas of the body will glow with different colors, depending on the ailments, and the seriousness of the injury. What doesn't happen, is a swirling cloud of red and blue, which is exactly what happened when Sirius cast the spell on Harry.

Immediately, Bumbles-with-forks' eyebrows shot up into his greatly receding hairline. "Sirius, my boy, do you know what this means?" He shakily asked.

Shaking his head, Sirius looked between Harry and Albus. "Not at all Sir, do you think you could tell me here though? I do want to know what's wrong with my godson."

"Well, Sirius, my boy, the result we have gotten can only mean one thing. Our young Harry seems to have multiple souls residing in his body, and seeing as they are completely entwined, and not struggling for dominance, I would have to say that this young lad should suffer no ill effects." Said the Headmaster while he twirled his knee length grey beard between his fingers.

"Would this explain the changes, Sir?"

"Why yes, my dear boy, yes I do. And the changes that took place leads me to believe that it has nothing to do with the fact that Lord Voldemort is now gone."

"While that all good and dandy, Sir, I would like to request that I be able to take Harry with me to live. After all, he doesn't have any direct magical family members left."

"A splendid idea my boy! You go ahead and get situated, and I will call in the Aurors to investigate. I have a feeling in my knees that the moist pile in the middle of the room is more than meets the eye." Albus said, while walking over to the Dark Lords urinated remains, and inspecting it.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius walked down the stairs and out of the house, passing and consoling the crying half-giant that was Rubeus Hagrid. Wrapping his cloak tightly around his godson, Sirius kissed the furred head of the Boy-who-turned-everything-to-ash and apparated to a house he owned in London.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I have no plot line set, so whatever happens, happens. Should be fun, no?


	2. Meeting His Second Self

Alright, there are probably a few things I should have went over in the last chapter, but I shall do it here AND YOU WILL NOT COMPLAIN!

This story is just for fun for me. I have no plot, I have no set direction. When I type, my fingers and brain just decide what sounds good, and I flow with it.

Updates will be sporadic. Right now I am on spring break (working at a school has it's benefits) so I get to write more often.

'_Spell Casting'  
'_**Kyuubi speaking in Harry's head.**'  
'Anyone thinking'  
"Speaking out loud."

Disclaimer: Same as before, chachachacha.

AND NOW TO THE MAIN ATTRACTION!

* * *

**6 Years later**

Harry could be found lounging on the back deck of the house that he and his godfather lived in. His godfather was out somewhere, doing God knows what, so he had the house to himself for the time being.

He was sitting cross legged, wearing black sport shorts and a white tank top, trying to plan out his revenge. Not two day ago, on Harry's 7th birthday, he got woke up with a cold water shower, got punched by a boxing glove in a fake cake, and strung up by his ankles outside the bathroom. He almost pissed in his pants after that last one, he drank at least 5 glasses of water beforehand!

What the fur-haired wonder boy didn't realize, was that the consciousness of the soul he shared a body with was finally awake, and oh how the Kyuubi no Kitsune wanted to meet his companion soul!

Harry slowly slipped into a meditative state, and was thrown into a place he didn't even know existed within him. He was standing outside a movie theater, which happened to be playing 'A Nightmare on Elm Street.' With his curiosity getting the better of him, he walked into the theater. There were only two seats, one of which was already occupied.

"Come, sit down and be quite, it's almost over." Harry heard the other occupant say. Oddly enough, it sounded a lot like his voice, only a little bit deeper. He made his way to the unoccupied seat, sat down, and looked up at the screen. He saw a girl in a car, screaming, and an older woman being pulled through the window by some sort of clawed hand.

When the credits started rolling, the lights turned on and he turned to look at the person sitting to his left. Only to stare in shock as he was looking at himself. The other Harry would have been an exact copy, if it wasn't for the red streaked hair, and the elongated canines, that is.

"I really do enjoy a good horror film, don't you Harry? Playing with your victims before mercilessly killing them. It just couldn't get any better now could it?" Asked the Harry duplicate.

"Alright, who the hell are you, where are we, and how do you know my name?" Harry shouted while getting out of his seat to get in front of his mirror.

"As to the first, the name is Kyuubi, a pleasure to meet you. For the second, your mind of course. And as to the third, well, we are two halves of the same soul after all, and I've been slowly going through your memories."

Harry was flabbergasted! He had two souls in his body, that's not something that happens to many people. "So how did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Well, when your parents were attack 6 years ago, Lord Oldy Voldy tried to kill you, but this is something we already know. What no one else knows, and I only know it because the author wants me to know, is that The Lord of the Dark fucked up in killing you, created a wormhole to another dimension, in which I was being ripped from my physical body, the wormhole grabbed onto my soul and threw me into you."

"So I guess you are the reason for my changes?"

"Of course I am you dolt!" Without any warning Kyuubi shifted form into a fox. Not a huge one, they were in a movie theater after all, but one about the size of a large dog. "Kyuubi no Kitsune, demon lord extraordinaire, at your service." Said the now talking fox, with a mock bow.

"So let me get this straight. My soul is shared with a demon fox from another dimension, and because of this, my eyes and hair, thanks for the hair by the way, it's awesome, changed. Not missing anything?" Harry questioned the fox, after returning to his seat.

"You got the gist of it." replied the fox, giving Harry a grin, then shifting back into his human form, a.k.a Harry's near mirror. "Now there are a few ground rules we gotta go over now that I'm awake. Number 1," said Kyuubi, pointing at Harry's stomach "we need to get you into shape! You haven't worked out a single day in your life! Wizard or not, be nice to your body, it loves you, it just has a hard time with commitment. Number 2, we need to find out what this body of ours can do. There is no way that our situation doesn't grant us any special abilities."

After the Kyuubi said this, his eyes glazed over, thinking about all the things he could do if the boy's body was as versatile as his own.

Harry wondered what the long pause was, and waved his hand in front of the Fox-turned-boy's face. When that failed to produce results, he started snapping his fingers. Again, nothing happened, the fox still in dreamland. Suddenly the movie screen started up again, showing a small fox sneaking around in his godfathers room, and leaving a surprise in his slipper.

Kyuubi finally snapped to, turned to Harry, and saw the smirk on the young human's face. "Do you like my plan, Harry?"

"It's brilliant! He would never know what hit him! You can teach me how to change form right? Would it be anything like Sirius' animagus transformation?" Harry asked rapid fire, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Of course I can my over-excited friend. If you want, I can merge our minds. Now, just a warning, this will hurt to an extreme degree. Like, a 14 on a scale of 1 to 5. Also, after I do this, you might gain a few…quirks I guess you can say. First is VITH syndrome, second would be an urge to chase forest critters. Oh how I do love chasing the rabbits. Scurry rabbit scurry! The big bad fox is coming to get you!"

Letting the Demon-from-another-dimension daydream about critter catching, Harry contemplated his options. There was option A, merge with the Kyuubi, and become awesome, or option 2, which was not to…there were no advantages to option B, so he went with option 1. He didn't know what VITH syndrome was, but he figured he could just ask. Shouldn't be too bad a trade off for a millennium of knowledge

Slapping the once fearsome beast in the back of the head, Harry withered under a glare of epic proportions. "You are lucky I like you, kid. Last person to do that lost their kneecaps."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You were daydreaming and I had some questions, so I did the most appropriate thing for the situation." Harry looked at the fox like it was common knowledge. "Anyways, what the hell is VITH syndrome, and when can we do this?"

"VITH stands for Voice in the Head, so VITH syndrome would mean you have voices in your head, which in your case, would be me." Kyuubi simply replied, giving Harry the same look he just received. "As to when we can do it, tomorrow should be perfect. After all, from what I can gather from your mind, Sirius works tomorrow, and there will be screaming, lots and lots of screaming. Don't wanna worry the dogfather now do we?" The Kyuubi finished with a vicious smirk.

"Are there going to be any other side effects? I'm not going to grow a tail or anything am I?" asked a worried looking Harry. If he had anymore changes to his body, Sirius would never let him live it down.

"What kind of stupid question is that kid? Our MINDS are going to merge, and does it look like I have a tail? Jeez you kids are retarded these days." said Kyuubi, before sighing and palming his face.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it! It's not like I've ever gone through something like this before! God damn fox. Anyways, what are we going to do until tomorrow? It's not like I have anything to do until then."

Taking his hand away from his face, the Kyuubi held up two fingers. "You got 2 options. One, you can leave your mind scape and do whatever you want. Two, you can stay here, and watch this nice collection of horror films." He pointed to his left, where a stack of movie reels sat.

"Films it is." answered Harry, sitting down and facing the screen. Kyuubi snapped his fingers, the lights dimmed, and a movie title showed up on the screen, 'Friday the 13th.'

**HPKHPKHPKHPKHPKHPK**

Harry had finally managed to get to sleep around midnight. He and Kyuu, a nickname he had taken to calling his friendly, and very sadistic, roommate, had watched 6 hours of horror films in Harry's mind. Harry couldn't understand how the fox got the movies, he hadn't seen any of them before hand, and it wasn't like the Kyuubi could go out and grab them.

While Harry was sleeping, Kyuu was putting the final touches on the preparation for the mind merge. Never having done this before, he had no clue what these preparations would do, he just wanted to feel like he did something to possibly lessen his new favorite humans pain. The Kyuubi didn't hate everybody, mortals just couldn't seem to grasp the complexity that was the demon lord. Plus they had all those prejudice thoughts and what not. Harry, on the other hand, completely understood him, but that was to be expected.

Kyuu couldn't help but grin. He was finally going to live again! Actually live! Not just experience through memories! He looked over the body he and his double shared. It would not do for the plans he had, not in the least! Sit-ups and push ups every morning he quickly decided, with a jog shortly afterwards, just to get their body used to exercising. He could always increase the intensity later.

Doing one last check of Harry's memories, he realized they had a very limited amount of information about his new world. That would also need to be remedied. He knew that his soon to be partner in crime would be going to a magic school named Hogwarts. 'Whoever named it that needs to be shot.' the fox thought. But he still wanted to know more about this fascinating world of wizards, muggles, half-bloods, and mythical creatures.

'Only a few more hours,' he thought to himself 'then the real fun begins.'

**HPKHPKHPKHPKHPKHPK**

"Harry! Get your ass down here! I brought home McDonald's, you know how early I had to get up to get you your damn hotcakes?!"

Sirius' shout reverberated through his 2 story, 3 bedroom, 2.5 bathroom house. He and Harry had been living there since the attack on the Potters 6 years previous.

"It's not like I'm the only one that likes McDonald's breakfast!" Harry's shouting comeback came through the walls. "You get at LEAST 6 sausage egg McMuffins you damn mutt." He finished, appearing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I work a double shift today Harry, you gonna be fine here by yourself?" asked Sirius, not at all phased by the boys comment. He was already sitting down at the kitchen table and unwrapping a McMuffin.

Taking his seat across from his surrogate father at the square kitchen table, he grabbed his hotcakes and sausage box, opened it up, and dug in with gusto, barely managing to open the syrup box for dipping. "Of course I will," the christmas eyed boy said in between bites "I only do it twice a week." he finished with an eye roll.

Sirius was a waiter/bartender at a local wizard's restaurant/night club called 'Greg, Gino, Gus, Gene, and Gina's Restaurant and Bar.' Every sane person called it the G5 Bar. Every Wednesday and Saturday he worked both the day waiter shift and the night bar shift. He rotated shifts the other days, with Sunday and Monday being his days off.

"I'm obligated as your guardian to ask you Harry, so don't get all annoyed at me. You always complain the next day about how bored you were anyways." He tossed his third McMuffin wrapper into the McDonald's bag, and greedily picked up the fourth. "Maybe this weekend we can go to Diagon Alley and get your familiar. I think you're old enough now, least it will keep you company."

"Fair enough." Harry quipped, finishing off his last hotcake and throwing all his garbage into the trash. He walked over to his godfather and gave him a hug. "Thanks for breakfast, I'll see you when you get home."

Sirius ruffled Harry's head-fur. "Anything for you pup, you know that." Harry smiled at his favorite nickname and turned to walk out the kitchen and up to his room. There were ducks to be shot after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I would love some input guys and gals, a review here to there is always welcome! UNTILL NEXT TIME WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. The New Mind Scape

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one, still, forever and for always.

'_Spell Casting'  
'_**Kyuubi speaking in Harry's head.**'  
'Anyone thinking'  
"Speaking out loud."

I now give you chapter 3, ENJOY!

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Harry had started to feel a tickling in the back of his head. It was his only warning before his brain exploded in searing pain. Dropping to his bedroom floor, he screamed as loud as he could and grasped his head in both hands. He passed out not soon after, and was greeted by a disturbing sight.

His mind scape had been turned into a war zone! There were bombs going off everywhere! "Kyuu! What the hell is going on here?" Harry shouted angrily.

Harry saw a floating object flying at dangerous speeds right towards him, he fell right on his bum hoping it would fly over his head. It stopped barely 5 feet away from him, revealing a 9 tailed fox sitting on a fox head shaped floating disk. His tails were all flicking in time with the explosions that Harry heard.

"I'm redecorating of course. I absorbed the knowledge from your mind into mine, and now I am wiping your mind clean, in which I will then replace it with mine. Brilliant plan, no?" Said the fox, tilting his head as a nuclear bomb went off in the distance.

"That's nice and all, but next time, A LITTLE WARNING WOULD BE NICE! I was about to beat my high score in Duck Hunt."

"I thought the tickling to be plenty of warning, it was at least 3 seconds. Now if you will divert your eyes skyward, you will see our new 'power plant' so to speak."

Looking up, Harry saw a giant...thing being lowered to the ground. The smoke from the bombs, which had finally stopped, was clouding his vision. All he could see was a giant shadow of something. "I can't see anything, what the hell is is?" asked Harry.

"It's your mind kid, make the smoke go away." The fox replied now eating some licorice. He couldn't just tell Harry what his base of operations looked like, that would ruin all the surprise!

Harry gave the fox an incredulous stare, and focused on ridding the smoke from his view. A hole in the smoke appeared below the giant object, a bright white light shining down. Slowly, it was lowered into view. Harry could only stare in disbelief.

"Are you serious Kyuu? How the hell does that even make sense! It's a damn candy box! I will not have that as the epicenter of my brain!"

Sure enough, a giant Red Vines licorice box settled into place on the surface of the mind scape. "Feast your eye on the most beautiful building you will ever see! THE LICORICE TOWER!" said the fox, who was now standing on his hind legs, and had his forepaws spread out in front of him. "What's better than having the best candy in the land represent the best building to have ever been created? Now come with me and I shall show you the inside of this masterpiece." Kyuu whizzed off towards the new building on his hovering fox head.

'What in the hell did I get myself into?' Harry questioned to himself. Shaking his head, he tried to use his newfound mind powers to change the building, only to get a nasty shock in his head.

**'I wouldn't try that if I were you kid. This building stays, if you have any complaints, use the complaint box.'** Harry heard the fox say into his head. "And so it begins..." Harry muttered. A hover-fox appeared before him, so he climbed on and took off after his insane canine compadre.

He finally caught up to the fox at the entrance to the Licorice Tower. He noticed that Kyuu had a 6 foot licorice rope wrapped around its neck like a collar, and was chomping on the end of it. 'What the hell is up with this demon's infatuation with licorice? He wasn't anything like this the first time we met.'

"Be ready to be amazed kid," the licorice lover started, taking a break from his favorite treat "inside here is our brain's central terminal, which I will be operating. Every memory, thought, emotion, absolutely everything passes through here. Everything be categorized, tagged, and filed away for easy access later. With me controlling the mind, and you taking care of the body, we will be the most efficient being on the plant." Kyuu finished his explanation and returned to his candy collar.

He put his paw to the touch pad behind him and a section of the wall disappeared. Jumping off his hover-fox, Kyuu padded his way into the Licorice Tower, closely followed by Harry. The moment they stepped in, florescent lights flicked on. The first floor was completely open. The room was about 20 feet wide, and 80 feet long. The ceiling was about 10 feet up and had many fans and florescent tubes strategically placed upon it. The floor was covered in a black plush carpet.

There was a giant computer terminal to their right, covering the entirety of the right wall, with wires going in every conceivable direction. Behind the main input station was a wall of screens. The most prominent was the giant rectangular one, which was showing exactly what Harry was looking at. There were six smaller monitors directly under the giant one, showing random memories from both Harry and Kyuu. There were two more small screens, one directly to the left and right sides of the input terminal, they were both displaying text that Harry couldn't read from this far away.

Covering the rest of the room were floor to wall filing cabinets. Each drawer was marked with a category and subject. In the middle of the room, there was a spiral staircase.

"As you can see," The fox-demon started, "I've got everything situated. If you couldn't tell already, that giant monitor is connected to your eyes, and displays everything you see. The cabinets hold all our memories, and that staircase leads to the best room of all."

Making his way to the staircase, one of the Kyuubi's tails wrapped around the raven-furred boy's wrist, and pulled him along. Reaching the top of the spiraling ascension device, Harry nearly fainted from shock. The room was the same size as the the below, except the ceiling was much higher, 40 feet at the least. But that wasn't why Harry was shocked, it was the contents of the room that did that.

"Welcome to my..." the fox paused for dramatic effect, "LICORICE DOMAIN!" He finished, fireworks exploding behind him as he opened his forepaws wide. Everything was made from the red treat. The bed, the walls, the chandelier, Harry assumed the toilet was also, but the bathroom door was closed.

"Is this really necessary? I can sort of understand your need to eat it all the time, but for God sake fox! How can you possibly feel comfortable sitting and sleeping on licorice? I swear to all that is holy that if I gain some licorice addiction, I will bring down vengeance!"

Scoffing at the boy's threat, the fox changed back into his human form, the last of the licorice rope disappearing down his gullet, and walked over to his desk. He picked up the papers sitting on it, as well as a clipboard and a licorice pencil. He walked back over to Harry and handed him the forms. "Now I just need you to sign these. They say that you will, in no way, shape, or form, ever insult, slander, disfigure, or otherwise do anything unsanctioned to any type of licorice, or licorice product. After that, we can go outside, check out the mind scape, and you can get back to your precious Duck Hunt."

Harry sighed, this...other worldly demon was starting to become ridiculous. He grabbed the papers and pencil thing and signed his name at the bottom, giving the fox a dirty look in the process. He turned around and walked back down the stairs, he couldn't deal with that much licorice in one place.

Walking towards the exit, the fur-headed boy placed his hand on touch pad. He was greeted by a welcome sight after he stepped outside. Surrounding the Licorice Tower was a steel wall, probably 8 feet high and a foot thick, with a heavy dosing of barbed wire on top. The front gate was retracted into the ground at the moment, but the entrance was guarded by two Anubis style statues, except they were in the likeness of a fox.

Turning around to his licorice crazed companion, he asked "What's up with all the defenses? It's not like anyone is going to try and invade a giant licorice box...You know what, forget I asked that. I forgot who I was questioning." The seven year old boy turned back towards the front gate and exited what he would soon figure out was called the 'Licorice Compound' and was greeted with something that was actually normal.

Surrounding the entire compound was a giant forest, that stretched as far as Harry's slitted eyes could see. Kyuu came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now the last of the changes are going to take place in a short while. Our minds will finally become one, and we shall parade around this new world and bring chaos to all that deserve it. Now while you take a nap and let the absorption complete itself, I am going to be in the forest, chasing critters. Have fun!" He slapped the boy on the shoulder, quickly shifted into his fox form, and disappeared into the forest.

"Last moments as a sane person, what should I do?" Harry muttered to himself. "Might as well take a nap and get used to the idea of eating licorice. It is quite tasty after all." He laid down on the grass and started to doze off, the sounds of the Kyuubi in the forest gently lulling him to sleep.

* * *

3 chapters in 3 days! It's a record for me! Well, anything at this point is a record, it's my first story after all. A little shorter than the previous ones, but still over the 1,500 word benchmark I set for myself. Untill next time my friendly readers!


	4. School Shopping

Hot damn, longest chapter yet. I stayed up quite late last night finishing this up, so I apologize beforehand if there are a lot of errors later in the chapter.

'_Spell Casting'  
'_**Kyuubi speaking in Harry's head.**'  
'Anyone thinking'  
"Speaking out loud."

Disclaimer: I woke up last night shouting about how I owned Harry Potter. My mother then proceeded to hit me in the head with a frying pan, casting my delusions away with a clang, I don't own it, I don't!

Nice little shopping trip this time around, CHAPTER START!

* * *

**4 years later.**

We join our fur-headed protagonist for this part of the chapter in his bedroom. He had gotten his Hogwarts acceptance letter 2 weeks ago on his birthday, and Sirius had finally gotten a full day off to take Harry to Diagon Alley. Currently, he was arguing with our favorite demon lord about what the best attire to wear for school supply collection.

'**I'm tellin' ya kid, jeans and a shirt are too plain! You gotta be snazzy, show the ladies that you mean business. Wear those fancy robes that you usually go to parties in.'**

'For the last time, damn it, I am 11 years old! I do not need to 'woo' the ladies yet! I am going to wear my casual clothes. If you bother me this entire trip, I will find someway to blow up the Licorice Compound.'

Harry waited a few seconds and nodded to himself, that threat always worked. Ever since the mind-merge, Harry had to deal with an insane fox in his head all the time, nagging him about his looks, and his food intake. Licorice was not a food to be eaten at all times of the day, even if it was now his favorite...

Slipping into his blue jeans, the red-n-green eyed boy thought about the past couple of years. Exploring the physical limits of his body, 200 push ups and sit ups were the norm for him every morning, as well as a mile long jog around their neighborhood. He could also now change into a fox of any size between a regular fox, and a near horse-sized fox.

After pulling his black t-shirt on, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was happy with his physique, it was the beginnings of a runners body, lean, but very powerful. Patting down his head fur, he walked towards his bed. Curled up in a ball was his familiar of 4 years. It was an arctic wolf, he had named Bacchus, Bach for short. It was full grown already, and slightly taller and longer than an average arctic wolf. It was 35 inches from paw to shoulder, and just shy of four feet snout to tail.

"Bacchus," Harry said, waking up the wolf, "get off your lazy butt, we are going shopping." Bacchus' ears perked as he jumped off the bed and nuzzled his head in Harry's hand. Kneeling down and scratching behind his wolfs ears, he said "Maybe if you are a good boy we can get you some more treats and another one of those bones you like. You finished off the last one in two days!" He gave Bach one last pat and grabbed the black leather collar that was sitting on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Fixing it around the familiars neck, they both left Harry's bedroom and descended the stairs.

"Pads, you ready?"

"Just a second, Pup." Sirius responded. He was putting the finishing touches on his hair. He, unlike his younger charge, was dressing to impress. Entering the living room, he saw Harry standing next to the fireplace, Bach sitting to his side.

"Alright, boys, lets get going. You got your list, Harry?"

'**What does he take us for, stupid?**' Kyuu quipped to Harry. Brushing off the comment, Harry nodded his head. "Yup, I'm all set. I promised Bach I'd get him another rawhide bone from Magical Menagerie if you don't mind the extra stop."

"Not a problem, kiddo. I'll head over there while you are getting fitted at Madam Malkin's. Which one does he want?" Sirius asked, giving the wolf a head pat.

"I'll just send him with you, he always wants something different. Anyways, enough with the chatter, let's get this show on the road. I want a wand and I shall not wait any longer!" Harry ushered Bacchus into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of floo powder. He and the white wolf disappeared in a flash of emerald green fire after a shout of, "Diagon Alley!"

"I swear that kid is as impatient as ever. I blame it on that damned fox." Sirius muttered to himself. Harry had told him of the mind-merge the day after it happened. Which was followed by an hour long lecture of Sirius telling Harry how dangerous that was, and how he should have consulted an adult first, but finished by saying he would have done the same exact thing in the situation.

Harry insisted on reading as much as he could about history after the event. Said that the fox demanded it of him, couldn't have the smartest beings from another world be the stupidest in this one, he would always say.

Sighing, he stepped into the fireplace and vanished towards his destination. He was greeted nicely from Harry, "What the hell took so long? Did you eat another bagel or something?" Harry started walking towards the back of The Leaky Cauldron, which held the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley. "It's not like we have anything important to do today, jeez. And I though you were lazy, Bach." He grinned towards his furry companion.

Sirius caught up to the pair at the brick wall. "I should be worried about you being a good boy, Harry, not the wolf." Bach gave a playful growl then a couple barks. "Let's get this shopping trip underway, shall we?" Sirius tapped the correct order of bricks, and the wall opened up revealing Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts first, then you can choose where we go." Sirius said, and the trio started their way towards the goblin run bank.

'**I've always hated those nasty little green buggers.**' The furred mind-invader said. '**I say the first thing we do when we graduate is blow 'em all to hell and run the bank ourself!**'

'I shall think about it, Kyuu, you know I hate 'em just as much as you. Maybe I will get some business books from Flourish and Blotts.'

'**Good idea, brat, good idea.**'

Harry's inner musing was interrupted by Bach nuzzling his hand. They were already at Gringotts bank. "So, Pup, do you want to stay outside, or come in with me. I know last time was a little rough." asked Sirius. He was referring to the incident in which Harry almost punched the bank teller in the face for not believing he was who he said he was. He even had picture I.D! "Well if that damn goblin would have shut his mouth and took me to my vault, nothing would be wrong. Bach and I will just stay outside, we await your speedy return, oh dear dogfather!" Bacchus wagged his tail and gave a short yip, then followed Harry over to a bench and curled up at his master's feet.

35 minutes later, Sirius finally emerged from the bank to an angered furred youth. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, my dear, dear, guardian." Sirius gulped, Harry only called him his dear guardian when he was going to do something horrible to something of his. "Speedy does not mean 'take your sweet ass time and pick a few daisies along the way.' It means get your ass back here as soon as possible! I had eighty five people come up and try to talk to me while you were gone, and twelve of them left, missing a finger! You now have two options. One, you get me every book I want today, as well as get Bach 5 of anything he wants from the pet shop. Or two, and trust me, you are going to love this one, I will replace everything you drink for the next week with Bach's urine. You have 5 seconds, decide."

"Option one, oh god, please, option one!" Sirius pleaded. He knew Harry was capable of doing whatever he said he was going to, he never made idle boasts.

"That's a good boy. I hope you withdrew plenty of gold, Bach has expensive tastes." The wolf gave an eerie grin while nodding his head, Sirius didn't know how the white canine did it, but he didn't know Harry used his fox form to show Bach the secrets of canine expressions. "Now, to Ollivander's! I have been waiting years for this day! I shall not be delayed any longer!" Harry marched off with Bacchus at his heels, they were both managing a very cocky, yet extremely stylish, walk.

Sirius sweat dropped worse than an anime character. 'Maybe I should try to push the kid off on Remus? The wolf likes him almost as much as Harry, surely more than me, at least.' he thought to himself, jogging to keep up with his delinquent godson.

Both Sirius and Harry stepped into Ollivander's, closing the door behind them. Bacchus was sitting outside guarding the entrance with strict instructions that no one was to enter and ruin Harry's fun. He had free reign on how to deal with intruders, which usually just meant he could bite fingers off at his leisure.

Harry walked up to the counter, and rang the bell like a two year old, as fast and as loud as he could. "Hey, Ollivander! Where are you hiding! Me, you, wand, we have a date, and YOU AND THE WAND ARE LATE!" Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and whipped around to see the wand maker standing quite near to him.

"Quite impatient, are we, Mr. Potter? Never to fear though, we shall fit you up with a wand, I need you to hold out your wand arm for measurements, please."

Harry quickly shoved his right arm into the air and a magical tape measure starting taking his measurements. Everything on his body was measured for some odd reason. '**You would think we are trying to buy a suit or something.'** The Kyuubi said from inside the Licorice Compound, he had another licorice collar around his furry neck, munching down greedily.

The wizened wand worker made his way through the aisles and aisles of wands, seemingly grabbing boxes at random. After he had a nice pile on the cart magically following him, he made his way back to the front of the shop, and a slightly annoyed Harry. The young boy bit his tongue though, this man was giving him his wand after all.

Nearly an hour and 247 wands later, Harry was pissed. So pissed that he was just going to find his wand himself, which he made abundantly clear. "Alright, enough with this! Out of my way old man, I'll find my damn wand myself." He started off down the aisles, "Has anyone told you how terrible you are at your job?" He started questioning the shop owner while he was grabbing wands out of their boxes. He was glancing at the boxes and trying wands that had cool sounding cores. "First off, you don't even stay at the counter, you sneak up on customers, you take measurements, yet you don't even write them down." He had thrown 12 wands behind him and this point and turned to walk down another aisle.

That's when he felt it, a sort of pull. He followed it and was brought to a wand box sitting near the middle of the aisle. Grabbing the box he inspected it. "Ah, yes, 11 inches, holly, with the hair of a quite rare Japanese Kitsune at the core. Very supple." Harry jumped at the voice that magically came from behind him. "Alright, you do that again, old man, and I will make sure something terrible happens to you."

Harry quickly grabbed the wand out of the box and instantly knew it was perfect for him. His body developed a warm feeling, which was caused by his magic tuning into the wand's innate magic. "It seems, Mr. Potter, that we have finally found your wand. If you will just follow me back to the front, you can pay for it, and be on your way."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Olly." Harry quickly returned to the front of the store and gave a sleeping Sirius a good punch in the thigh. "Antidisestablishmentarianism!" The middle aged man said suddenly after the hit.

"I didn't know you were a practitioner of long words, Pads, now pay the freaky wand dude so I can get my books and robes. Plus, I think Bach is getting antsy."

"How much for the little bastard's wand, Mr. Ollivander?" Sirius playfully questioned.

"10 galleons is all, Mr. Black. I admire your tenacity and being able to raise that boy, quite a handful, it seems."

"You don't even know the half of it, Sir." Sirius handed over the money and walked out the door to see Harry counting fingers. The only problem is that there weren't his, they were on the ground, most of them pinkies. "Good job, boy! 4 fingers, you show those people no one comes close to the Bach!" Harry rubbed the wolfs jowls. "Alright, Sirius," the boy said as he turned to the man, "where to next?" The boy questioned. "How about Madame Malkin's? That way, I don't have to carry all your school stuff while you stand and look pretty?"

"Sounds like a plan, Stan! Don't forget to take Bacchus to Magical Menagerie to get his 5 treats while I'm looking handsome."

"I don't think that wolf would let me forget." Sirius said as he peered towards the canine. Bach seemed to have a smug grin on his face, then proceeded to lick his lips.

5 minutes later the trio parted ways outside Madame Malkin's. "I'll be back in about 25 minutes, Pup. Have fun." Sirius and Bacchus walked off towards the pet shop and Harry entered Madam Malkin's.

The moment he stepped over the threshold of the door, he heard a voice on his right. "Hello there, deary! How can I help you today?"

'**Instant service, I like it, just how it should be. Not some creepy guy with a wand fetish.'**

'I couldn't agree more, Kyuu.'

Harry returned his focus to the real world. "I need a full fitting for Hogwarts, I am starting my first year."

"Of course you are, deary, why don't you go and stand over on the measuring platform, and someone will be with you right away." The young lady replied, almost a little too happily. She appeared to be 19, with blond hair.

Walking over to the platform, he stepped up and a measurement rope appeared out of no where and started to wrap around his body, magically recording everything on a sheet a paper floating nearby.

"Hogwarts as well?" he heard a voice to his left. There was a platinum haired boy with silver eyes standing on the platform to Harry's left. "Draco Malfoy," said the blond, extending his hand "and you are?"

"They call me Stevenson...Danny Stevenson." Harry said, extending his hand towards Draco. He was using the alias he made up because he really didn't need the attention of a 'former' Death Eater's son at the moment.

"Stevenson, huh? I've never heard that surname before, are you pureblood?" Draco questioned.

"Me Father and Mum are both magical, if that's what ye be meanin'." Harry replied in a fake accent.

"Of course that's what I mean, and it's a good thing to. Couldn't imagine myself talking to a mudblood, could you?" Draco finished with a smug smirk.

'**This kid is the epitome of prickness.**' both Harry and Kyuu though to each other at the same time. Before Harry could reply, Madame Malkin ushered the Malfoy heir from the platform. "All done now, deary, your school robes will be sent to you in no more than a week." Draco nodded to himself and made a mental note to tell his father, about both the robes, and this Stevenson character. He was very jealous of how nice the other boy's hair looked, and it seemed that he didn't have to do anything to get it so...PERFECT!

"See you at Hogwarts then, Danny." Draco said as he left the robe shop. If he would have stayed a moment longer, he would have heard the shop owner address Harry by his actual name, and dismiss him from the shop as well.

'Two shops down, two to go.' The fur-boy thought to himself, walking out of the robe shop. He was quickly greeted by his tied-for-favorite canine companion. "Hey there, boy, did you have fun shopping?" Harry asked his familiar. Getting a lick on the face in response, Harry looked towards Sirius, who was carrying a bag of 5 very large rawhide bones. "Did you have fun as well, Pads? Seems like you would be right in your element." Harry jibbed.

"Bach couldn't decide on his fifth flavor of bone, he was stuck between chicken and elephant. He finally went with licorice flavor for some odd reason. Didn't even know they made that type."

'**We found ourself one smart wolf, didn't we, kid.**'

'That we did, Kyuu, that we did.'

Patting the wolf on his head, he addressed Sirius. "He picked licorice because he is a smart boy, much unlike yourself." Bach's tail wagged in overtime, slapping Sirius on his shin every swing.

"We have two more shops." Sirius said, "Since we already have a trunk for you at home, I will go and pick up all the stuff you need from the Apothecary, while you go to the bookstore and pick out all the books you need. But please try to remember you have access to the majority of the Black Family library, so don't go too overboard." Sirius finished.

Harry looked aghast, "Dearest, godfather, you know I would never do such a thing! How could you think of me in such a way?!" Harry put on his best puppy dog face, which was immediately copied by Bacchus.

Sirius was powerless against the force of two high powered PDFs, and turned to walk towards the Apothecary. "I'll see you two over at Flourish and Blotts." He said in a defeated tone.

Harry nodded and went towards the sort-of famous book store. "Perfect timing, Bach! I knew all that training would pay off!" Harry said. Much to his amusement, the wolf tried to do a back flip, only to fail miserably and fall on his side. Harry roared with laughter and he knelt next to the clumsy wolf. "Looks like we still need a bit more, don't we, boy?" Harry asked, receiving a face lick in response. He helped the white-furred familiar up and they quickly made their way to the best book store Diagon Alley ever had.

45 minutes later, Harry exited Flourish and Blotts with a bag full of shrunken books, Bacchus and Sirius closely behind him. He had gotten all his school books, as expected from a school shopping trip, but also came away with a few extras. A few more history books, which Sirius was pretty sure none of which were already in the Black library. Not a very reliable source though. Two books on fiscal management, he was going to have to manage the Potter vaults when he grew older, plus, he could always start a bank to rival Gringotts. As well as a few other miscellaneous books that might or might not have any significance later, they are just a convenient plot device for the moment.

"So, kiddo, ready to head home? Get an early start on your classes?" Sirius asked.

"I plan on sitting on my bed, and beating my high score in Tetris. Kyuu doesn't think I can, so I gotta prove him wrong or I owe the bastard any one action he desires. Probably wants me to rub his stomach with licorice oil while he eats licorice."

'**Damn right, punk! It felt so good last time, how could I not want a repeat?**'

'If you do anything while I'm playing, consider the deal null and void!'

Sirius snapped his finger in front of Harry's face. "Earth to Harry, we are leaving now." He made his way towards the brick wall at the end of the Alley. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. It's not like you have to deal with an insane fox every day. Yes, I know you heard it, Kyuu, and no, I don't care."

Harry and Bacchus made their way after the dog animagus, disappearing through the floo, and arriving back home. Sirius fixed up dinner, and afterwards, they both went to their respective rooms and got ready for the night.

Kyuu enjoyed his rub down that night. He enjoyed it very much.

* * *

You like? I like.

Now maybe I can intice some of you guys or gals to review. I'm not sure which house Harry shall be in, or who his friends will be. Maybe some of my readers can help me with this dilema. Review/PM/E-mail me with your thoughts, please! I know people like it, I have alerts and favorites and what not, but tell me what you really feel! Untill next time my faithfuls!


	5. And so it Begins

Took longer than my others, but this is probably more what the updates will be like once I start working again. Can't spoil you reader too much.

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MINE!

'_Spell Casting'  
'_**Kyuubi speaking in Harry's head.**'  
'Anyone thinking'  
"Speaking out loud."

* * *

Harry was woke up early on the morning of September the first. His alarm clock blaring, he pushed Bacchus off him, and rolled to his right to turn it off. "Why must you sleep on top of me Bach? It's a queen size bed, there is plenty of room for you elsewhere." The wolf just yipped and tilted his head to the side, and then proceeded to climb back on top of Harry's gut. "Bah! You damn wolf! It's much too early for this, and I need to take a shower. We get to go to Hogwarts today, aren't you excited?" He patted the albino wolf's head and tossed the covers off him.

It was 7:30 in the morning, so Harry had 3 and a half hours to get ready, and eat breakfast, before the Hogwarts Express left. Filling Bach's food bowl at the foot of his bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom, which was connected to his room. An image of a dancing fox appeared in Harry's mind, and he heard Kyuu singing '**I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts.**' while Harry was taking his shirt off to get ready to get in the shower. 'Will that ever get old, Kyuu? You have done it every single day since we heard the song.' Harry was nearing on trying to find a way to lock up the fox in a very tiny, very cramped, box. '**Not as long as we look like this, and since I won't settle for anything less, it will be a long, long time. Or I might just get bored of it after a while. We shall see, my young companion, we shall see.**'

Mumbling to himself about stupid interdimensional demon lords, Harry finished undressing and jumped into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, and feeling completely refreshed, Harry got out of the shower and dried himself off. He walked back into his room, with his towel around his waist, and went to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day. He had a fairly limited choice seeing as the majority of his clothes were packed away in him school trunk. He decided on a pair of black cargo pants, along with a tan, button up, checkered shirt, unbuttoned, with a white undershirt.

"Bach," Harry called out the wolf's name, "why don't you go and wake up Sirius while I go and start breakfast." The white-furred animal nodded his head and walked through Harry's door, which happened to be shut at the moment. "What the hell..." Harry muttered. He quickly opened his door and looked down the hallway, and saw Bacchus halfway through Sirius' closed door.

"Bacchus, what is going on? Shut up, Kyuu, I can see that he is ghosting through a door, and no, I didn't expect an answer, just...just shut up while I figure this out."

'**Not much to figure out, we got a magical wolf, plain and simple.**'

Bach interrupted Harry inner musing with the fox, by nudging the fur-headed youths hand. "So you can walk through walls, boy?" Harry asked, and the wolf shook it's head. "No? But I just saw you go through mine and Sirius' door." The wolf nodded his head at this point. "So, you can? But you can't?" The canine nodded again. The albino wolf put his paw on the wall and shook his head, then walked over to Harry's door, put it's paw through the door, and nodded his head. "So it depends on the material?" The wolf gave a bark and jumped up onto Harry's shoulders, licking his face.

"So, did you just find this out, or have you always been able to do this?" Harry questioned his familiar, Bach, somehow, just gave a shrug, and padded back through the home-owner's door. 'That wolf knows much, much more than it lets on...' The boy thought.

Walking down the stairs, he heard the much loved sound of a scared Sirius. "GOD DAMN WOLF! HARRY, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" Sirius yelled from his bed. Harry had reached the kitchen and was starting to make breakfast when Sirius made his appearance. "Was that your idea, Pup, or did that damn albino wake me up on his own accord?"

"If I have to be up this early, shall I not share this misery with my favorite dog?" Harry grinned in response. "I'm confused, are you talking about me? Or the wolf." Sirius asked. "You, of course, dear Sirius, I would never insult something I hold close to my heart. That's why Bach gets more food than you do."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. He could handle the jabs at him as long as he got one of Harry omelets, they were delicious. "Aren't you just hilarious, Harry, now hurry up and get me one of those omelets, I'm starving."

"Just like always, right Pads? I want to leave at 9:45, so I can get my own compartment, you don't care, right?" Harry asked, serving up three ham, bacon, sausage, and cheese omelets. He put one plate on the floor for Bacchus. 'A wolf can appreciate good cooking, can't he?' was Harry's reasoning the first time Sirius saw him doing it.

"I'm already up, and it's not like I have anything to do until tonight, so whenever you're ready, we will head over there." Sirius said, digging into breakfast with gusto.

**HPKHPKHPKHPKHPKHPK**

It was 10 o clock, on the dot, when Harry, Bacchus, and Sirius walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 and ¾. Harry was pushing his brand new trunk on a trolley. It had 2 compartments, one for his school supplies, and one for his wardrobe. He was going to use Sirius' old one, but he refused to keep everything in one compartment! What if an ink bottle broke and ruined his clothes? They weren't cheap...

"Harry, I need to talk to you as an adult, and your guardian, for a moment. Please, please, do not get yourself into too much trouble. Play all the pranks you want, just be mindful of who you prank, and don't get caught. Now, I'm going to go back home, and get some of the sleep I missed out on. Have fun, and I'll send Duke along soon."

Duke was Sirius' owl, they had had him for as long as Harry could remember. Harry wasn't taking the owl with him, since he could just use a school owl if he really needed to send something.

"I'm ashamed, Pads, to think I would ever let myself get caught! Bach and I are masters of our craft, none shall see us!" Harry jumped on his trunk at this point, and gave a heroic pose, while Bacchus did a handstand to Harry's left. The older man could only gawk, he had a very...interesting godson.

"Perfect handstand, Bach!" Harry shouted as he jumped off his trunk and grabbed the wolf into his arms. The wolf licked Harry's face a couple times and was set back down on the ground. "Now we just need to finish working on your back flip, you are still landing a little awkwardly."

"Harry, what the hell are you teaching this animal?" Sirius was very confused. It's like Harry had plans to star in a circus after graduating. "It was his idea, Pads. He saw some gymnasts on the telly, and tried to copy them. I'm just helping him achieve his dream of being the most athletic wolf in the world." Bacchus was now trying to balance on his back left paw, and was doing quite a good job of it.

"Good job, boy. But we gotta be discreet now. Don't want people to get any ideas." The white-furred canine nodded it's head and put all his paws back on the ground. Harry turned and gave his godfather a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, for the first couple of months, at least. You, at least, appreciate my pranks. I don't know if anyone else will."

Sirius returned his hug. "Of course they will, Harry. Now get on that train and show the firsties who's boss. Knowing you, you will be running the school by fourth year." The marauder ruffled the youth's head fur.

"Fourth year? You underestimate me. I'll have it under control no later than third year." Harry gave a sly grin, and grabbed his trolley. He began pushing it towards the train, Bach sitting on top the trunk. "I'll see you Christmas break, Sirius, don't ruin the house!" Harry said over his shoulder. "Damn brat." Sirius muttered, and apparated back to the house.

**HPKHPKHPKHPKHPKHPK**

Halfway through the train ride, Harry was laying on the bench in his compartment, Bach was on the floor. Thankfully, no one had interrupted him, not until now, that is. There was a knocking on the compartment door, and shortly after it slid open. Harry opened his eyes to see the perpetrator, it was Draco Malfoy. Bacchus had taken a brief glance at the person that interrupted his nap, then returned to napping.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, sitting up straight, "it is a, surprise, to see you, to say the least."

"My father found some interesting news, Stevenson. Turns out, no one going to Hogwarts this year had your name." Draco said smugly. "So what's your real name?"

"That obsessed with me already, Draco? I can't say I'm flattered. But if you really must know, let us play 20 questions." Harry said. Draco looked a little red in the cheeks at the comment.

"What do you take me for, Stevenson? Some kind of commoner? You obviously know who I am, so answer me, now." Draco was angry, first the kid lied to him, now he was being mocked! This ended now.

"If you must know, Draco, my real name consists of letters. Those letters happen to form two words, and those two words happen to be what I am known as, and seeing as your father knows everyone starting this year, you just have to guess who I am. It's simple enough, but I will give you a hint, 5 letter first name, and 6 letter last name." Harry smirked.

Draco was utterly pissed off. Apparently, this kid didn't know when to stop. Draco made to grab his wand, he was going to hex the bastard straight to hell, but when he reached for it, it was gone. "Looking for something, Draco, dear? I believe Bacchus has what you are looking for." Harry said, pointing towards his wolf, which happened to be gnawing on Draco's wand.

"You filthy mutt! How dare you!" Draco made a move to grab his wand from the wolf, but his body wouldn't respond. "Now, now, Draco. I didn't think you would be one to attack an animal. Now you are going to stand there while I tell you a few things. If you are a good boy, I will let you leave, wand and body intact. If not, you will soon be shopping for a new wand, and possibly a finger or two." Harry got up, and stood in front of the blond boy.

"Number one, you do not insult Bacchus. While I am around, he will not do anything violent, but I can't be sure when I'm not around, you will probably lose a finger faster than you can count on it. Number two, if you wanted to really know my name, you would have asked me nicely. I'm Harry Potter, if you really must know, and I will do my best to make your student life a living hell if you continue to be a prick. Is this understood?" Harry glared at Draco. Only Sirius called Bacchus a mutt, and that was only in jest.

Draco was a little scared. This was the first person to ever stand up to him. He tried to nod his head, and succeed. It seemed whatever was holding his body stiff had been dispelled.

"You'll get yours, Potter." Draco spat the name out. "Once my father hears of this, you will rue the day you insulted a Malfoy." The silver eyed boy quick escaped the compartment. "Seems he was too scared to remember his wand, right Bach?" The wolf nodded his head and dropped the wand into Harry's lap. "Well, it used to be nice." Harry said, twirling the wand in his fingers. "I'll just hold on to it, might be able to salvage something from it, if the professors don't make me give it back."

Conveniently, the remainder of the ride was uneventful. He changed into his school robes, and exited the train once it had stopped at Hogsmead Station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!"

Harry turned to the voice and saw a giant of a man. '**He's had his fair share of licorice, if I do say so myself.**' Kyuu muttered. He and Bacchus walked over to the giant, who was standing at the edge of a lake. "No more'n four to a boat!" Harry and Bacchus quickly got into a boat near them, both laying out as long as they could. They didn't know any of these people, so why share a boat with them? There were plenty for the others.

The journey across the lake was a short one, and Harry had to admit, the view of the castle was stunning. The giant lead all the First years into the castle, where they were all corralled into a room that seemed too small for the head count. "The firs' years, Professor." The large man said to an older, very stern looking, woman.

"Thank you, Hagrid, you may leave now." The aging woman said, in a Scottish brogue. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. You will spend all seven of your years sleeping with others of the same house. You may earn house points for doing well in classes, and you will lose them if you are reprimanded. The house with the highest total, will win the House Cup. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am." Was heard from all the 11 year olds in the room. Each and every one of them knew this was not a person to mess with.

"Very well." The professor began again. "You will follow me, in a single file line, into the great hall. You will behave yourself, and set a good example. Now, let's go."

She opened the door behind her and the majority of the kids look at the room in amazement, Harry included. The room was giant, four very long tables were in the room. Each with a banner of the house they represented hanging above them. There appeared to be no ceiling, but Harry remembered reading about it in Hogwarts, a History, it was just enchanted to show the sky above.

Bacchus walked next to Harry as the followed the line of new students in front of him. They stood along the left wall, and their focus was brought to the center of the head table. There was a stool with a worn hat sitting on top it.

Professor McGonagall took out a rolled up parchment from her robe, and get a curt cough to get the attention focused on her. "When I read you name, you will come up and sit on the stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head, and it will then place you in the house you belong."

Harry ignored her, until he heard his named called. "Potter, Harry"

He grinned and he and Bacchus went to the stool. The aged professor placed the hat on his head, and he felt a third entity in his mind. 'Mr. Potter, it seems that you are even more unique than originally thought.'

'**You're damn right he is.**'

'It seems there is only one place that fits your needs, Mr. Potter.'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, and the hall went quiet.

The fur-headed youth made his way over to the table, leaning over and whispering "It seems like fate has it in for you, Malfoy." into the blond's ear, before dropping the chewed wand onto his plate, and taking a seat further down the table, Bach laying down behind him.

After the sorting, the Headmaster stood to address his students. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to make a few announcements. Mr. Filch has posted the new list of banned objects on his office door. The Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason, and all students would do well to stay away. Lastly, the third floor will be closed to all those that who do not wish to die a most, gruesome, death." Old Dumbles finished dramatically, then sat down. A giant feast appeared on all the tables the moment the old man's ass hit the seat.

Harry made to grab everything that looked delicious, which was a little bit of everything, and 20 minutes later, was stuffed to the brim with food. "A most wonderful feast." The Headmaster stood and addressed the great hall. "Before everyone heads off to your common rooms, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

The insane man sat down again, and ushered the students away with a wave of his hand. Harry stood up, and went to follow the rest of the Slytherins. This year was going to be fun, very, very, fun.  


* * *

There it be! Thank you to those that reviewed, alerted, and the favorites!


	6. First Night Away from Home

I just wanna give a quick shout out to my beta, ZenoNoKyuubi. Thanks much, my friend! Also, thank you to all my reviewers.

You might be wondering why no one has commented on Harry's eyes, that's because no one cares enough to. It's the magical world, strange stuff happens all the time, and he's not the first to have something like that happen. I'll be happy to answer any other questions that you have.

Disclaimer: You've seen it before, I've said it before, no one but lawyers care anymore, BUT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! At least, not until I fix Ms. Rowling's will.

'_Spell Casting'  
'_**Kyuubi speaking in Harry's head.**'  
'Anyone thinking'  
"Speaking out loud."

* * *

Harry followed his fellow Slytherins deep down into Hogwarts, into the dungeons, wondering to himself the entire way, as to why they had to room down in the cold underground. The blond haired, pompous twit, was trying to get his attention for the past 5 minutes of meandering through the labyrinth.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry finally said, in a low voice, he was tired and started to get annoyed "if you do not stop bothering me, I can guarantee that you will wake up to a nasty surprise for rest of your school career." The furred youth turned his head towards the young Malfoy, and grinned wickedly. "Now if you would like to speak with me, wait until we are in the commons. Now, shut up so I can remember the damn path." He growled out.

The large group of Slytherins had finally reached, or heard, rather, the portrait that would grant them entrance to their common room. It was a rather good acoustic version of AC/DC's Thunderstruck. Turning the final corner, they were greeted with the source of the music. It was a guitar playing dragon, it was a rather fierce looking, red dragon. One of the Slytherin prefects cleared his throat to get the attention of the uniquely talented dragon.

"That time already, wanna-be serpents?" The dragon looked up, and put it's guitar down. "Very well, I require everyone living behind me know my name, it is Jormungandr. You will do well to remember it, for I shall not say it again." Everyone listened, their attention only on the dragon, they thought if they ignored it, the dragon would very well come out of the portrait and maim them. "You will not tell anyone that is not a Slytherin, for it is a great privilege to know a dragon's true name. Now I want all you little serpents to get inside." The dragon's portrait slid to the side, revealing the entrance to the common room. Harry, followed by Bacchus, where the last to pass by Jormungandr, he gave a bow to the dragon as he past, and the albino wolf raised one of his paws to his forehead, in an attempt to salute. The dragon snorted to himself, and slid closed, covering the entrance.

Walking into the common room, Harry noted it was actually quite warm, he wasn't surprised, magic can do many things. He saw everyone taking a seat, gathering in the middle of the room, and joined his fellow first years on the ground. He was sitting next to a boy named Blaise Zabini. He was a black boy, a little taller than average, and was grumbling about having to sit on the ground. He wasn't the only one, the majority of the first years were displeased about the ground sitting, unfortunately for them, all the older students took the couches and chairs. Harry had no problem, Bacchus was lying behind him, and he rested his head on the wolf's belly.

The noise soon stopped as a tall, hook nosed, greasy haired man entered the common room through the portrait hole, robes billowing behind him. He made his way to the fireplace, and all the students quickly diverted their attention towards him. "I am Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. You are now a part of the most elite house in Hogwarts. You are Slytherins, the best of the best, and you will uphold that honor. You are thought to be cunning, sneaky, therefore, you will not get caught doing anything that warrants discipline. If I catch you, your punishment will be tenfold. I expect every one of you to be in the Great Hall no later than 8:00 A.M every morning, including weekends." There were a few groans at this, only from the first years, but a quick glare from the professor shut them up.

Through the entire speech, Harry was having a nice chat with his inner fox. 'I'm telling ya, Kyuu, the man must have something very large stuck in his ass.'

'**I don't know, brat, seems like he is trying act like a man, do you think he recently had a sex change? He is acting overly tough. Either that, or he was bullied in school, and is trying to enact revenge against little kids.**'

Harry shuddered at the though of Professor Snape with boobs, it was wrong, he was going to have nightmares. Harry refocused his attention to his head of house.

Snape continued, "You will keep all your grades at a passing level, if they fall below, you will be required to find a tutor and raise them. The current password is 'snake skin', you will be informed of a change when it happens. Your rooms are behind you, first years, you are down the far left corridor. You will share your room with one other, of the same gender. Now off with you, and remember, no later than 8 A.M."

Professor Snape finished his speech and left back out the portrait. All the students got up, and went towards their respective corridors. Again, Harry was trailing behind his fellow year mates. He grinned to himself when he finally saw his name on a door, along with the name of his roommate, Draco Malfoy. Draco was still standing outside the door, his face blank and pale, muttering about how unfair the world was.

The raven-headed youth walked up, and patted the other boy on the shoulder. "Looks like we will have a very, very, fun year, right, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry walked past the stunned boy, and opened the door to his room. It was nice, decorated very tactfully, with greens and silver. 'Big shocker with the color scheme.' Harry thought.

There were two four poster beds, one against the far wall, with an enchanted window, and one against the near wall, very close to the door, each having an end table. Bacchus quickly ran to the far bed, jumped on to, and curled up on it, claiming it as his and Harry's. His trunk magically appeared at the foot of his new bed, Bach's food and water bowls on top. There were two wardrobes across the wall from the beds, and in between them was a door that Harry assumed lead to the bathroom. There were also two desks, one between the two bed, and the other on the far wall, same as Harry's bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly enter our room, we can talk about this arrangement." Harry said over his shoulder, he was inspecting his wardrobe, making sure everything was organized. The Malfoy heir finally made his way into the room, cursing his luck. He lifted his head and saw his roommate's dog already sleeping on one of the beds. "Who says you get the best bed, Potter?" Draco snarled, or at least attempted to. The arctic wolf lifted his head and directed a real snarl at the blond, which shut him up quite fast.

"I believe that answers your question, does it not?" Harry asked, referring to Bach's snarl. "Now, let us speak of the rules. I will promise you, that if you can cease being an annoying twit, and leave your pompous attitude at the door, and stop this holier than thou act, at least in this room at first, then you will come to find I am rather hospitable. But if you continue with your arrogant ways, you will soon find it difficult to hold a wand, Bach has quite a taste for fingers. Do we have an agreement?" Harry put out his hand, for Draco to shake.

"If I agree to this, can I still make fun of the Gryffindors?" Malfoy asked tentatively.

"Of course, just don't make any of them cry." He smirked in reply, he had some plans for the other houses himself, Gryffindor especially. He might not be able to prank his godfather at the moment, so he was going to get the next best thing, his old house.

Draco nodded and took the offered hand, and his jealousy of the boy increased, they were so smooth! "Potter, how the hell are you so well groomed! First you hair is amazing, now your skin, tell me your secrets!" Draco fell to his knees, his eyes pleading into Harry's slit pupils.

"Alright, new rule, you stay the hell away from me. My hair is much like animal fur, and yours will never match its amazingness. As for the skin, I use lotion, pretty obvious, no?" Harry pushed the groveling boy away from him, and grabbed his sleepwear from his wardrobe. "Now, I'm tired, and I am going to bed. Make sure to keep it down, or there will be hell to pay. Good night, Draco." Harry quickly changed his clothes, pushed Bacchus off the bed, earning a growl, got under the covers, Bach jumping back on the bed, and pulled the curtains closed. It was spelled to keep out light, so he wouldn't be bothered by late studying roommates. "Night, Harry." Draco whispered back, in reply, shocked that the fur-headed youth used his first name. He climbed into his bed a few minutes later, after changed his clothes, it might be somewhat early, but he would have to get up at 6 in the morning, at least, to get himself fully ready, and he would make a statement, a very big one at that.

* * *

Shhh! I know! It was a short chapter, and not my greatest, don't blame me, I still broke 1,500 words, so be happy!


	7. Writings of a Fox

Did ya miss me? It's been about a week, but I'm back, with presents, A NEW CHAPTER!

So, this chapter is a little different. I didn't feel like doing multiple chapters about Harry's first year. We all know what happens, and I not deviating a lot from canon, school wise, yet.

This chapter is an entry from Kyuu's journal, giving his perspective of first year, I hope you like it, there might be another chapter like this later.

Disclaimer:Really? REALLY? I thought we agreed about this... No? Fine, be that way. I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto, or anything from those universes.

_

* * *

Dear Journal:_

I AM YOUR GOD!

No, not really, but I am you favorite licorice loving fox, am I not? I better be, you know what happens to people who don't like me. You don't? That's unfortunate, let us hope you don't find out.

I must say, I have been very, very bored around here for the majority of the past year. I don't know why the brat was so excited to go to school. The first week was decent. Harry made friends with all those sneaky roommates he has, I like the black kid, Zabini, the most. I saw him chomping down on some licorice after dinner one day, he had the same look I had when I first tasted it. So flavorful, delicious, and versatile, I like to drink soda through mine, but you know that, don't you, I told you the first time I tried it.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, the brat is lucky to have me around. First day of potions, he's working away with the blondie, I made him piss his pants, remember? They were working on a potion, and that red-head tried something. Now, I am the only one allowed to mess with Harry, he is MINE TO FUCK WITH, DAMNIT! So, Weasley, the red-head, tried to put some weird ass thing into the potion.

I knew this thing wasn't supposed to be in the potion, because it wasn't in my potions color by number book. There were no pink ingredients for this potion! I put on the VITH helmet, and worked my magic. Told Harry what was going on, and he then turned, confronted the red-head, told him to "Stop while he was ahead", took the pink thing out of the Weasley boy's hand, and shoved it down his throat.

I couldn't stop laughing, the red-head became a tomato! He literally became a tomato, the pink thing turned him into a giant, rotten, tomato. I think it took the nurse like three months to fix him. Oh, and the sounds he made! The little Gryffindors had to roll him out of the dungeon, and up a bunch of stairs. Unfortunately, that was one of, like, 3 exciting things to happen over an 8 or so month period of time. The others come later, so hold your damn horses, I don't care if it's too heavy, hold the damn thing above your head until I get to that point in my ramblings! Damn it, I need to go and grab more licorice, I'll be right back, keep holding that stallion.

I'm back! Did you miss me? I got seven boxes and eighteen feet of licorice, I hope that lasts the rest of this entry.

I spent most of the year coloring, I can actually stay in the lines now! I'm so proud of myself, coloring with paws is hard. I know I could have switched into my human form, but that's cheating, I'm a fox, and a fox I will stay! The reason I colored most of the year, is because I have no need for the stuff Harry is learning. The auto filing system keep everything nice and organized, so that takes care of that. One thing I did pay attention to, was flying lessons. I need to find some way to get a temporary body, I LOVE BROOMS! Ones that fly, that is, I don't swing that way, trust me.

I must have played that memory 40 times. Zooming through the air, without a care in the world, Harry is a lucky bastard. Maybe I can influence the brat, get him to learn more about soul magics, let me write that down on my to-do list real quick.

Alright, got that done, I wont be forgetting that any time soon. The rest of the year went like this; I colored, Harry learned, I colored some more, Harry wrote an essay, I ate licorice, Weasley drank Bach's pee, it pretty much went like that, just sometimes in a different order.

I love that wolf, he's my second favorite thing in the world, right behind licorice. Sometimes, I think that wolf is me, if I was born in this world. Of course, I would still be a fox if I was born in this world, but I acted just like Bach does, when I was a kit.

Halloween was also fun, a troll got loose in the dungeons, almost killed a student no one cared about, then was taken out by yours truly! OK, maybe not me, but Bach and Harry did a wonderful job of sticking a broken bathroom faucet in it's ear.

Let us talk about some of the people at the school, for a little. First, Professor Snape, he has a giant vendetta towards Harry. Honestly, I think he is just jealous of our hair, his is nasty and greasy looking, while we have amazing fur. What could possibly be better than fur? It's warm, easy to keep nice, and if it isn't the best thing to pet, I don't know what is. Back to Snape, though, the bastard doesn't know how to teach, and if I didn't already know, I would have guessed he was bullied in school. Now that he has authority, he abuses it, just like he probably was, when he was a kid. He walks into the class like he is above the law, ONLY I AM ABOVE THE LAW, so he walks in, points his wand at the board, says 'The instructions are on the board, do not mess up.' then sits down and reads something. I believe it's some form of potions porn, 'Cauldrons gone Wild!'

The second extremely bad teacher, is that damn ghost. I haven't bothered with his name, he's too much of a loser. I know it's his class when Harry comes and plays checkers with me. The Professor just goes on and on about those fucking goblins, I still hate them, I hate them with a passion that burns in my loins for all eternity. He makes me want to kill him, if he wasn't already dead.

The last one, who I hate with a passion, is the stuttering buffoon of a defense teacher. Hell, I could teach the class better! At least the students would be able to follow what I was telling them. Of course, I would be teaching them how to defend licorice from the evils that endanger it, and the heathens, but they would learn something useful!

Anyway, the end of the year was quite interesting. Throughout the year, Dumbles has 'sneakily', and I wrote that in quotes because I caught him every time he tried something, he 'sneakily' lead Harry around on a wild goose chase. The third floor corridor? Yeah, giant, three-headed dog. Harry didn't get an invisibility cloak for Christmas out of coincidence. So Dumbles leads Harry into figuring out what is under the trap door under the Cerberus, which ends up being a stone that grants immortality, as well as turning everything into gold. It would be much better if it created licorice also. Anyway, Harry, Bacchus, Draco, and Zabini go chasing after this, not-so-great, stone. Bach howled an amazing song, lulling the Cerberus to sleep, they fell down the trap door, and got stuck in some Devil's Snare. Draco remembered that they don't like light and, or, fire, and took out a can of hairspray, and matches. I still question that boy's intelligence sometimes. He lit the plant on fire, using his makeshift flamethrower, and the four of them fell to the ground.

The next room was interesting, to say the least, which seemed to be a common theme with most the rooms. Zabini opens the door, we all go in, and are greeted by a bunch of flying keys. Draco and Harry grab some brooms, fly around for a little, grab the key for the next door, get attack by keys, we opened it, and escaped the flying death keys.

Next up was a giant chess set. Bacchus is a surprisingly good chess player, he dominated the black side, we only lost a couple pawns. I don't know how he did it, no one does, he is just the super wolf.

Next room held a bunch of potion vials, and a paper with a logic puzzle on it. I figured it out in seconds, excuse me while I grin smugly, I am awesome! Turns out, the potion we need to get to the next room, only has enough for 2 people. Naturally, Harry and Bach drink the advancement potion, while Draco and Zabini go back to tell someone about this craziness.

We get to the final room, and the crazy bastard, Quirrell, is talking to himself in a mirror. All of a sudden, he turns around, shouting about how he needs to use us. It sounded weird on sooooo many levels, 14, at least. We stand in front of the mirror, Harry sees his reflection, surprise, surprise, and his reflection puts the stone into our robe pocket.

Quirrell freaks out, starts talking to himself again, and starts unwrapping his turban. Now, I've seen some freaky shit, I'm a demon, after all, and this was up there. There was a second face growing out the back of the dude's head. It was nasty looking, it was like melted flesh. Turns out, the second face is our favorite antagonist, Voldemort! Yay for him, he looks uglier than an elephant's rectum. Sir Melted-face goes on about how we should join him, and he would give us unlimited power, Harry flipped him off, again, and told him to 'Blow me, cocksmooch.' The possessed man tried to grab Harry's face. I don't know if it was to kiss him, or what, but the man's hands start melting, what's up with all the melting? Quirrell freaks out, Harry does some spellwork, wrapping the two faced man in plenty of rope, and Bacchus took a poop on the soon-to-be ex-professor's chest, I love that wolf! We waited for backup to arrive, which it did in a few minutes.

We ended up getting a bunch of house points, for breaking the rules, what ass backwards world did I fall into? We won the house cup, and the quidditch cup, how amazing are we? That's right, super amazing. We aced the exams, obviously, ate some delicious food for the end of the year banquet, and left to get on the train.

Well, it's getting late, my paw is cramping up, and I've run out of licorice, again. It's time to end this entry, my dear journal. I know you will miss me, but I shall be back!

_Another fabulous entry by,_

_THE AMAZING KYUU!_

* * *

Good? Bad? Would you rather gouge your eyes out than read another chapter like this? TELL ME! I would love to hear your oppinions on this chapter._  
_


End file.
